Of Blizzard and Desert
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Karin and Suigetsu were lost in the middle of the blizzard when team Hebi split up. What about Sasuke and Juugo? And the desert? Read to find out. No OC.


"IT'S SO DAMNED COLD

_**Rina's note: Hello there! As you know, this is my 10th Naruto Fic, and the first non-Aktsuki Fic I ever made.. Sooo, don't be too harsh on me.. Teehee.. please enjoy and review okay?! :D**_

**Of Blizzard and Dessert**

"IT'S SO DAMNED COLD!!" Karin shouted in the middle of the blizzard.

"It's not my fault we're lost! You're the one who doesn't want to show me the way! Hell knows I'm blind with directions, so you shouldn't surprised if we ended up lost together," Suigetsu answered carelessly.

Both of them were separated from Sasuke and Juugo. Sasuke had decided that finding Itachi would be faster if they split into two groups, and despite Karin's disapproval, Sasuke had pretended not to notice and paired her with Suigetsu. He thought it would be a LOT safer if he stayed away from her, she's just the same as Sakura, and yet another fangirl for him. Annoying and discomforting..

Karin's regret was that she had followed Suigetsu all the way out here, not even bothering to look at where they were going. And now...they're lost! What's worse...it was SNOWING here! What an unwanted condition to be stuck in with a certain fish-boy.

"SHUT YOUR SHIT UP, FISH-BOY!! I never wanted to be paired up with you in first place anyway!" Karin shouted angrily. Her brain was starting to freeze as the cold wind kept blowing her thin clothing.

"Hey, four-eyes! Stop blaming me, will ya?! It's not me who wanted to be paired up with you. It's your beloved Sasuke's decision," Suigetsu answered calmly. He really didn't mind the cold, he was getting used to it anyway.

"Tch...whatever.." Karin pouted as she sat under a tree and rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to warm herself a bit. She really hated it when someone teased her about her feelings towards Sasuke, even though it was true.

Suigetsu looked towards the red-haired girl, who was shivering. He rolled his eyes and then sat beside her. Karin glared at Suigetsu through her frosty eyelashes, trying not to shudder as the cold wind blew through her body.

"What?" he snapped as he noticed her death-glare towards him.

"Don't you dare come near me, you brat!" Karin answered rudely.

"Oh! Don't you want to be hugged? It surely could warm you up," Suigetsu teased annoyingly.

"You're fucking perverted!" she exclaimed, smashing his face only to get her sleeve drenched with water.

"GAAAH!! COLD!!" Karin quickly withdrew her hand and Suigetsu laughed as his head reformed.

Karin threw her look to the opposite direction from the boy and bit her lip unconsciously, trying to ignore the cold. But in a few seconds she was shivering uncontrollably. Suigetsu stared at her, grinning..

"Looks like there's nothing we can do about the snow, four-eyes. We're stuck together for the whole night." He grinned once again, revealing his shark-like pointed teeth.

"I refuse!" she snapped.

"Fine. You can warm yourself, miss perfectionist," he said teasingly as he flipped his bluish-white hair backward in a ladylike way, only to get a shudder from Karin.

Five minutes had passed. Karin was starting to doze off. She didn't care much about the cold anymore, the only thing that she felt right now was tired, too tired to argue with her so-called 'teammate' who now looked to the opposite direction from her. She sighed. _"Why this must happen to me? I wonder where Sasuke and Juugo are.." _she murmured to herself.

Not long after that, she drifted off to her little dream world. Suigetsu looked towards her and sighed.

"Stupid girl.. Sleeping in that condition could make her freeze to death.." Then the silver-eyed boy scooted near her and curled his arm around her slender figure.

"Nightie night, four-eyes.." Suigetsu leaned his head against her, and closed his eyes.

_--meanwhile, in the desert--_

"It's so damned hot here! Hey, Sasuke! Where are we anyway?" Juugo said as he wiped his sweat off of his forehead, stopping the Uchiha in his tracks.

"Hmm.." Sasuke looked around, but didn't say a word..

A huge question mark appeared above Juugo's head, "Hey! Are you listening? Don't say we're lost here!"

"Ekhem.." Sasuke cleared his throat, "Well.. Juugo.. I think we're some.. kinda don't know where we're going.. so uh.."

"...you mean we're lost?"

"You think?"

"..." Juugo sweat dropped...

_**Rina's note: Ehehe.. how about that? fluffy enough? Thanks for reading, and don't forget to submit your R E V I E W if you like this story.. It wasn't that hard, just click that tiny bluish-purple button under this page.. It won't take that long to submit a review, right? Or else.. --drawn out a bazooka--**_


End file.
